Traditional materials for forming flooring structures or walkways include composite materials, wood, pre-cast concrete, and brick, as non-limiting examples. These materials may be used to form traditional structures such as decks, bridges, staircases, sidewalks, pathways, patios, driveways, and the like. The traditional materials are commonly selected for their favorable appearance and structural stability, but these materials also tend to exhibit the undesirable characteristic of becoming too hot when exposed to high ambient temperatures and long periods of sun exposure or too cold when exposed to low ambient temperatures. Additionally, precipitation such as snow or freezing rain may cause the materials to be unsafe for walking when the materials are used to form outdoor structures.
The accumulation of snow or ice on such structures can be particularly problematic for certain individuals who are physically incapable of removing such precipitation. For example, elderly individuals or individuals having suffered from an aneurysm or stroke may be advised to not lift objects above a certain weight such as thirty pounds, for example. As a result, it can be nearly impossible for such an individual to clear a pathway following periods of heavy snowfall. Additionally, the use of scraping utensils or traditional snow shovels can potentially cause damage to the traditional materials. Furthermore, the use of salt on similarly iced surfaces can cause damage to materials such as concrete while the run-off from the salt can pose an environmental hazard.
Several systems have been developed to heat or cool various floor surfaces, but these systems have numerous drawbacks. First, available systems require a complex installation process in which several components forming the system are securely affixed in a manner wherein the system may not be easily altered or otherwise replaced. Accordingly, the use of such systems is not conducive to updating or replacing the components thereof, including the exposed finish of the flooring structure, without requiring considerable time and expense. Second, available systems are not easily configured for placement in complex configurations including three-dimensional structures. The inability of available systems to be formed into complex structures prevents available systems from being utilized in structures that pose considerable risks to a user, including staircases and ramps, for example.
It would therefore be desirable to produce a temperature controlled structure assembly suitable for creating complex and customized structures that is also capable of heating or cooling an exposed surface of the structure.